Aramaki
Aramaki (荒巻) is an with a strong voice and vibrato which are flexible in a variety of range, easily reach high note. His voice is mostly suitable for rock style music such as in his cover of Golden Bomber's "Memeshikute" or SPYAIR's "Genjou Distraction" . Since 2012, he is one vocal of the doujin circle Araiguma Factory (Raccoon Factory), mostly known for their Touhou music like the song "Answer" . He also covered anime songs with the group such as his cover of "Donten" , and took a part in many Anison Utattemita Tour such as Golden Age Utattemita Tour series. The cover of "Samurai Heart (Some Like It Hot!!)" is his most popular cover with more than 100k views as of January 2017. In addition, Aramaki collaborated with the producer deoxyribo in his project "Mirai". In his solo covers, when naming video titles, he adds the icon ๑ as his personal signal. Besides, he often writes 全力全開で歌ってみた (lit. tried to sing with full force) in his cover title. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Member of F.i.l.M * Vocal of Raccoon Factory # Hyperion (Released on August 11, 2012) # Kaeizuka Bypass (Released on May 26, 2013) # Fugaku Hyakkei (Released on May 11, 2014) # Gekka Bijin (Released on November 24, 2014) # AR (augmented reality) (Released on May 10, 2015) # FLIGHT (Released on October 18, 2015) # Jishingijou no Hide and Seek (Released on May 08, 2016) # Chou Super Ultra High Tension!!! (Released on October 09, 2016) # F.i.l.M (Released on October 30, 2016) Collaboration Units * FuRutAmaKiN with FM-kun, Ruta, and Amatou List of Covered Songs (Solo Song of a Thousand Years) (2010.03.22) # "1925" (2010.03.30) # "Romeo to Cinderella" (Romeo and Cinderella) (2010.04.08) # "W-B-X ~W Boiled Extreme~" (2010.05.14) # "Saihate" (2010.06.04) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When Swindlers Start Laughing Out) (2011.02.04) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (Coward Montblanc) feat. Aramaki and Onboro (2011.08.20) # "Sayoko" feat. yume and Aramaki (2011.10.15) # "Mr. Music" feat. Takeaki, Harinezumi, Smile, Aramaki, Furuike Yuusuke, Neruta, and Aburan (2012.01.01) # "Donten" (Gintama OP5; DOES song) feat. Raccoon Factory (2012.04.15) # "Bad∞End∞Night" feat. Kona, HAL, Yukarito Kasako, Pekomin, Renka, Doelu, Ametsuki Ren, Aramaki, and Anemone (2012.05.28) # "Megane Rock" (Glasses Rock) (2012.07.06) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" feat. Aramaki and Kouki (2012.07.11) # "Retsu no Matataki" (Air Master OP) feat. Raccoon Factory (2012.12.21) # "Memeshikute" (Unmanly; Golden Bomber song) -Short ver.- (2013.01.12) # "Saa" (SURFACE song) (2013.10.30) # "Little Busters!" -TV Size ver.- (2013.11.10) (Set in private) # "Christmas SPECIAL Medley" feat. Yonaki Yasha, Shayon, HaRuK@, Jerry, Kuuran, Lozen, KosmosP, Riyan, Wanko, Atoha, Mange, Eri, Aramaki, Shinji, Akio, and Nagu￥ (2013.12.25) # "Oto no Naru Hou e→" (The Way to Become a Sound; Goose House. song) feat. Ao, Amatou, Aramaki, Nicol, and Renka (2014.04.28) # "Inokori Sensei" (Detained Teacher) (2014.05.24) # "Samurai Heart (Some Like It Hot!!)" (SPYAIR song) (2014.08.18) # "SPARKLING ASCENSION" (Participant of SDVXIII Contest) feat. Aramaki and Takeaki (2014.11.21) # "Sarishinohara" (2015.01.31) # "Aimai Retsujou Lover" (Vague Lust Lover) (2015.03.07) # "Connecting" ✽ Spring Forward feat. Aimiya Zero, Anemone, Amatou, Aramaki, Isubokuro, Shimizu Tatsuya, 620 and Lis (2015.03.21) # "Attakain Dakara~♪" (Because It's Warm) (2015.03.25) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.06.11) # "Kono Yubi Tomare" (Stay with This Finger, Goose House. song) feat. Amatou, Aramaki, Sora, Nikoru, Hakumai, BANVI, and Yoshiki (2015.07.20) # "Makka na Chikai" (Blood-Red Oath; Busou Renkin OP) (2015.08.08) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) (2015.09.13) # "Hello,world!" (BUMP OF CHICKEN song) -TV Size ver.- (2015.10.04) # "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" (UNISON SQUARE GARDEN song) feat. Aramaki and Amamori (chorus) (2015.10.20) # "Tai Mirai Sensen" (Project "Mirai"; Original with deoxyribo) (2016.01.04) # "6900000000" (2016.11.22) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.02.05) # "Boku ga Monster ni Natta Hi" (That Day I Became a Monster) feat. kec and Aramaki (chorus) (2016.02.24) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tin Plate Dance) feat. Amatou and Aramaki (2016.03.17) # "Answer" (Touhou Original song) feat. Raccoon Factory (2016.04.28) # "Yumeoi Mirai Katari" (Project "Mirai"; Original with deoxyribo) (2016.05.10) # "Genjou Distraction" (Current Situation Distraction; Gintama Movie theme song) (2016.05.21) # "Alien Alien" -Rap ver.- feat. Amatou, Aramaki, Ruta, and FlatMan (2016.06.01) # "Kami no Manimani" (As God's Mercy) -Rap ver.- feat. Amatou, Aramaki, Ruta, and FlatMan (2016.06.08) # "GOLD" -2016 Singalong- feat. Souren, Tsucham, Toromechi, Kyon@Pochiko, Dekanta, Dokkoi Jiro, Aramaki, Natsuna, Mumujiro, Kanna, Bisuko, Date Masio, yuni, Cla, and Suzuka (2016.06.15) # "Heartbeat from You" (2016.09.10) # "Deliheal Yondara Kimi ga Kita" -Rap ver.- feat. Amatou, Aramaki, Ruta, and FlatMan (2016.10.04) # "Kimi Ja Nakya Dame Mitai" -Rap ver.- feat. Amatou, Aramaki, Ruta, and FlatMan (2016.12.08) # "Kimi ga Suki da to Sakebitai" (SLAM DUNK OP) (2016.12.17) }} Songs on TmBox Songs on koebu Discography For F.i.l.M albums see here Gallery Illust. by Kicchan Shogun (きっちん将軍) |Aramaki x Kouki - JJ.png|Aramaki (left) and Kouki as seen in their duet cover of "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" |Aramaki - Memeshikute.png|Aramaki as seen in his cover of "Memeshikute" |Aramaki - Christmas spmedley.png|Aramaki as seen in his collab cover of "Christmas SPECIAL Medley" Illust. by Pineapple (パインアップル) |Oto no Naru Hou E.png|From left: Amatou, Renka, Aramaki, Ao, and Nicol as seen in "Oto no Naru Hou e→" |Aramaki - Kono Yubi Tomare.png|Aramaki as seen in his collab cover of "Kono Yubi Tomare" Illust. by Ron (論) |Aramaki-Connecting.png|Aramaki as seen in his collab cover of "Connecting ✽ Spring Forward" Illust. by Kurono Chocolate (黒乃ちょこれえと) |Aramaki - Sugar song to bitter step.png|Aramaki as seen in his cover of "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" Illust. by RIE |Aramaki x Amatou - Buriki no Dance.png|Amatou (left) and Aramaki (right) as seen in their duet cover of "Buriki no Dance" Illust. by Soroa (そろあ) |Alien Alien Rap ver x4.png|From left: Aramaki, FM-kun, Amatou and Ruta as seen in "Alien Alien" Illust. by Sato Tarou (佐藤タロウ) |Aramaki in FMAA.png|Aramaki as seen in his collaboration units FuRutAmaKiN Illust. by Taizoo Paon (鯛象パオン) |Aramaki twit.png|Aramaki's Twitter icon Illust. by Tsukio Chiyoko (月居ちよこ) }} Trivia External Links * Twitter Category:F.i.l.M